Thunderbirds Are Real
by water phoenix
Summary: Thunderbirds are real, come on and read and review. I know you want to. I now i suck at this.


Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. I'm not making any money out of this. Blah Blah Blah...  
  
I will finish this! Flame me if I don't. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* On an beautiful summer afternoon, somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Four young men were on an island, with their father. These men made up international rescue  
  
Scott turned off the TV. He was pleased that the operation was success. However he still couldn't figure out why a lorry full of petrol on it's way to Canada would explode on a freeway filled with traffic. All he could guess that it was some static that had built up, or more likely it was sabotage. Any way tomorrow would always be another day  
  
There to his amazement Gordon was chasing Alan with a water pistol, which was nothing special, except Virgil was posed to take out Gordon. He stood there watching them unwind from the rescue.  
  
Alan was soaked and made his way over to Tin Tin who was lounging on a sun bed. Alan ran behind her, Gordon and Virgil stopped. Tin Tin pulled down her sun glasses and gave them a "you dare, and you die" look. They both backed away and then turned onto each other. Then she looked at Alan who was blocking her sunlight. He too backed away.  
  
Tin Tin and grandma had all of them under there thumbs. He didn't mind. They made wonderful apple pies.  
  
Mean while a mature man gazed into his mirror, and sighed. His once think and dark hair was gone. All he was left with was thinning grey and white hair. He had a meeting, with all his old friends and they still had most of their hair and colour too. Mind you they didn't, a multimillion company, and 5 boys. He laughed, he called his hair salt and pepper, it was more like salt white and thin, now that IR had started. Jeff turned and picked up his wedding photo. The only picture of his wife Lucille looking like a goddess and him with his dark thick hair.  
  
He walked into the lounge and sat down at his desk. He smelled pies being baked. He thought about trying to obtain a pie, but the pie was more than his lifes worth. Any one caught was severely punished.  
  
An apple, lay in on a clean and well used wooden chopping board. The blade was sharp, clean, and well balanced. It shone brightly in the midday summer sun. Perfect for it's purpose, of cutting and slicing. She was making apple pies for the boys. She had to be very careful, because they would eat them in a flash. They would work as a team to obtain these pies. She new she was being watched.  
  
His breathing was shallow and very quiet, his mission to get a pie and not get caught. He watched her every movement, analysing and looking for an opening. He crept to wards the door, hardly making a sound. He was close to his prize but so far away. He ducked behind the cooker. He held his breath as she approached the side where he was near. She turned to his back and he moved with swiftness, and silence. He was there, he reached out to touch one pie.  
  
"Scott, don't you think of touching that pie Mr. It's far to hot to handle. I may be older but I'm not deaf. For your punishment you have to wash up all the dishes from now till next week." "yes Grandma" Scott sighed he was always close but never sneaked away with any food.  
  
A soft rumble sounded in the distance, it almost sounded of thunder. The noise was made the incredible machines that few 10 times the speed of sound and that saved lives. The boys would be home soon. She would not believe the tails told, of what had happened.  
  
The boys returned home one by one, each covered in mud from head to toe. Exhausted and hungry, they were sent to be cleaned up, and told to clean up their trial of mud that followed them. However they were in no mood, they had spent long hours fighting and smell of death lingered in there clothes most of all. All they wanted was rest.  
  
Each of the team sat down to the table after several hours of sleeping. Each brighter than before but still, not themselves.  
  
It had been call like all others, A fire had broken out in the Californian country, the fire department had lost control of it. The flames ran across the land like wild Horses, it consumed everything in it's path, devouring as it went. The flames grew stronger, and so it had carried on. Only to in danger the lives of the people, people that lived in town. The Men women and children were ordered to leave. For every tactic the firemen had, the flames used to get stronger. Now a second front to the fire emerged, International rescue was called.  
  
Scott Flew as fast as he could, for he new that fire was still the biggest threat to man. Even from the air it was impressive. He would be arriving to a seen which he had never seen before, for the sky was black and now no sunlight penetrated from it, it was day turned into night. The air was hot and thick with ash and sparks. He found it difficult to breath in the smoke and ash. He had to admire fire for such a useful tool it had come a weapon of great destruction. As he landed he felt sick with dread, something bad was going to happen.  
  
He landed, in a make shift camp. This was second base a place where some of the men were regrouped ready to try again. Most of them were tired and exhausted. Some were even burnt, but dew to the fire being so full of rage the helijets machines were getting clogged up with the ash smoke and heat. Some were too badly injured to move, the rank of burnt flesh hang around the camp. Scott looked around International rescue was the ray of hope.  
  
The men smiled and rose to see this man that could to great things. For many had heard of there wondrous machines, and daring rescues. Their spirits lifted. To hear that the famous International Rescue had come to help them, and save them.  
  
Scott walked to the control tent, and saw a man bearing to keep in control.  
  
He introduced himself, as Scott, the international man. As soon as he finished men were running towards the camp screaming in terror, some holding colleges. Who were badly burnt by the incredible heat produced by the fire.  
  
There hopes were only to be shattered again, for the fire was advancing towards them, and it was coming very close to the camp, to close. It was a back burn that had gone wrong, the wind turned it against them, and now it was heading towards them at great speed.  
  
Evacuation alarms was sounded, people rushed around most in a daze, from the hunger and lack of water, screams were heard as the flames raised to forty feet off the ground. It was a sight to behold. The flames attacked the trees, the bushes below, sparks were flying in all directions, the fire had come to camp.  
  
He being a man of action and calmness under stress, took control of the situation, placing the worst injured in the hull of thunderbird one and setting in motion a plan of escape. He watched on as the fire engulfed everything, did not chose between man and women, only that it fed and all who where in it's way was fair game. The fire endlessly marched onwards.  
  
Most had escaped with there lives. But the toll on moral was the biggest problem, to the men it was another defeat. Which they would remember. Scott relocated him self at the last camp, the final defence.  
  
He radioed in to Thunderbird 2 that his position had changed. Scott walked along the muddy trail that was used as the main road to the head tent. He looked around the men's faces lit up as they saw his uniform, but the faces were not as bright as before. They saw him as their saviour to this monster, this evil.  
  
He slipped into the master tent, and there a man was giving orders, and looked extremely exhausted from the pressure. A group of about ten men stood around him asking questions.  
  
Scott introduced himself a second time. The man was extremely grateful that he had arrived. He was almost glowing at the news that thunderbird two would be arriving in about an hours time. However he had to concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
The plan was to break the fire up and concentrate on the populated areas.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* well what do u think? Please r and r. I'm pleading here! Go on! You know you want to, 


End file.
